tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TotalDramaFan1000 as "Harold" (Camp Drama)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 09:26 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.78.80.160 has joined #volant 09:26 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TotalDramaFan1000. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 09:27 KK 09:28 KickAssCD ~CD-TDA@189.6.85.235 has joined #volant 09:28 KickAssCD was kicked from #volant by TDIFan13 KickAssCD 09:28 KickAssCD ~CD-TDA@189.6.85.235 has joined #volant 09:28 <@TDIFan13> Whoops. 09:28 mode/#volant KickAssCD by TDIFan13 09:28 <@Bigez> ... 09:29 <@TDIFan13> Hello...? 09:29 TotalDramaFan1000 is my name and I am trying out for Harold and Tyler. 09:29 <+TranscriptBot> wtf is this s**t 09:29 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Harold, and then you can audition for Tyler right after. 09:30 KK. 09:30 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're ATTENTIVE and you RESPOND QUICKLY or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 09:30 No problem. 09:30 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 09:30 KK. 09:30 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 09:31 6 09:31 <+TranscriptBot> lol 09:31 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 09:31 8 09:31 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 09:32 No 09:32 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 09:32 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 09:32 No 09:32 <@TDIFan13> These are about Harold, by the way. 09:32 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 09:32 No 09:33 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 09:33 protagonist 09:33 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 09:34 (Sorry I can't paste on the IRC. One of you mind getting the link yourselves?) 09:34 <+TranscriptBot> excuse me 09:34 <+TranscriptBot> do you want beef 09:34 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is Leshawna. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 09:35 Leshawna ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #volant 09:35 TDFan1000 has changed nick to Harold1 09:35 Hello Leshawna! 09:36 Harold, honey. 09:36 How many times I gotta tell you you can't just sneak up behind me like that? 09:36 You couldda scared a sista's pants off. :| 09:36 <@KickAssCD> (http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaFan1000/Camp_Drama_Audition_%26_Confessional) 09:36 <@TDIFan13> (Please stop talking. This is an audition. :|_ 09:36 <@TDIFan13> (Please stop talking. This is an audition. :|)* 09:36 I don't mean to, people just aren't usually aware of my presence until I speak. D: 09:37 Well, with that breath, I could smell you from a mile away. :s 09:37 I mean, uhhh... so, how's the game going? You getting along with the other Gophers or what? :D 09:38 I'm taken the Gophers to victory! 09:38 Me and my mad skills of course. ;) 09:38 Mmmhmm... and how's that going for you? :| 09:39 Awesome! 09:39 Woud you like to see some of them. 09:39 Some of your... mad skills? 09:39 They are pretty impressive. ;) 09:39 Uhhh, sure, Harold. :| 09:40 ....No ones ever wanted to see them before. :| 09:40 I don't really know where to go from here... 09:40 ... 09:40 -_-' 09:40 *Pulls a coin out from Leshawna's ear* Magic! 09:40 ... 09:40 * Leshawna walks away. 09:41 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 09:41 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Tyler. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 09:41 K. 09:41 <@TDIFan13> Gimme a sec. Second audition 12:32 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.78.74.223 has joined #instigate 12:32 <@TDIFan13> Hi 12:32 <@TDIFan13> kk so we're just starting from the scene 12:33 <@TDIFan13> which character would you feel most comfortable playing with? 12:33 KK 12:33 I don't mind, any will do. -w- 12:33 <@TDIFan13> WELL YOU GET TO CHOOSE OKAY 12:33 DUNCAN 12:34 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Duncan 12:34 Duncan has changed nick to Duncan13 12:34 <+Duncan13> kk let's go 12:34 Hey Duncan, what's up? 12:35 <+Duncan13> Harold. 12:35 <+Duncan13> For the fifty-thousand-ieth time, we aren't friends 12:35 <+Duncan13> "What's up?"s are off-limits. 12:35 <+Duncan13> Got that? 12:35 But, what about all the time we spent together? You making friendly jokes about my appearence and such. 12:36 <+Duncan13> Those weren't friendly, doofus. 12:36 <+Duncan13> I was making fun of you. 12:36 :o 12:36 * Duncan13 rolls eyes. 12:36 * Duncan13 starts carving skull into tree. 12:36 But....but... 12:36 We're teammates. D: 12:37 That means were bros, right? :'( 12:37 <+Duncan13> No, we're ON THE SAME TEAM. 12:37 <+Duncan13> That doesn't make us buddies. 12:37 <+Duncan13> Or bros. 12:38 Is this because my card trick the other day was a let down? I'll try harder next time I swear! 12:38 <+Duncan13> -_- 12:38 * Duncan13 walks off. 12:38 <@TDIFan13> kk 12:38 <@TDIFan13> that was good 12:38 <@TDIFan13> thanks 12:38 <@TDIFan13> we'll let you know what character you get on the 23rd 12:38 KK 12:38 Byeee 12:38 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@109.78.74.223 has left #instigate [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Two-part auditions